1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to determining transmission power levels. More particularly, the present invention relates to estimating transmission power levels in networks such as hybrid fibre coaxial (HFC) networks for communications between a cable network head end and a cable modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determining the power characteristics of a cable modem can allow more efficient transmission between a cable modem and a cable network head end. A cable modem typically receives transmissions at a variety of different downstream frequencies and transmission power levels. The different downstream frequencies and transmission power levels correspond to internal gain levels particular to that cable modem. An accurate characterization of the relationships between downstream frequencies, transmission power levels, and internal gain levels can be an important part of providing efficient and effective cable network operation.
In typical implementations, the power characteristics of a cable modem are determined by placing the cable modem under exhaustive test procedures. That is, each individual cable modem is tested with a wide variety of downstream frequencies and transmission power levels to determine internal gain levels. Many conventional test procedures test and calibrate cable modems using hundreds or thousands of different combinations of downstream frequencies and transmission power levels. These test procedures used during manufacturing and calibration of each individual cable modem take an extensive amount of time and resources. Accordingly, it is beneficial to provide improved techniques for allowing more efficient determination of power characteristics of a cable modem.